supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny: The Theory Animated Tropes/Everyone Has Standards
Season 4-present * Despite the heinous things Ri Dae-Jung has done, he hates child rapists and kills them. * Cuong is annoyed at Chau walking nude and even tells her off for being naked around the innocent and modest 12-year old Tran Thi Kim. * Despite being an Gaeltacht, Mika is even horrified at Mairead's death. * Garrett is so extreme that even his own great-grandfather doesn't approve of his behavior. * Most Israeli members are against Zionist terorrist attacks in Gaza and vice versa for Muslim members with Hamas attacks. * Both GBS and TT10 do not hire people who distribute child pornography, when a GBS member was found out, they kidnapped him, took him to the TT10 base in a bag, and had the pornographic images with him, he was then executed by firing squad. * Mairead, despite growing up in the North of Ireland, claims that the members of Irish Corps F are too extreme for her standards * Huizong is against sexually assaulting girls younger than 18 because he considers it a poor public relation and even executed one of his men for attempting to rape a fifteen year old. * Arthur may have been a British man, but when reading about 1916-1922 Ireland with Jane, even he agrees the execution of the rebels went way too far and was thankful he was not in WWI. * Some members found some of the atrocities too extreme for their liking and Reicheru tried to talk the inner circle into toning down on the violence. * Samuel, who was a bully, is deeply disgusted at Tómas, Mairead's killer and called him a "real piece of shit with no morals" * Tómas is heavily hated by both the TT10 and GBS, and even people not apart of any group like Bridget, Leopold and Sofia Shödel, they also agreed never to let him join either side, one Irish-American GBS member was greatly horrified after he found out what Tómas did to Mairead, he stripped him off his clothing and crushed his testicles in front of GBS and TT10 members cheering, and even encouraged the innocent-natured Mairead to torture him, you know when the GBS hate you, you know you are an irredeemable, piece of trash. * When Orville, Walter and Lenore found out what Tómas did to Mairead while she was alive, they turned against him, and Lenore took away his powers. * Jonathan Woods, despite his bigotry, really hates Neo Nazis, Irish dissident republicans and WBC, he claims Irish dissidents are "whiny brats who cannot afford a good job" and "behave like children" * Cuong literally threw up when Aayliah told him how she died. * Despite Mi Jung-il using pornography in cybercrime for his clients, he does not accept using dead bodies, child porn, furry porn, or concentration camp victims * Cuong thinks John's jealously over his sister is "disturbing". * Even some of the Korean members were put off by Ri Dae-Jung's behaviour. * Chau Thi, finds pedophiles disgusting and when she found child porn when she searched a GBS teacher, he was executed via decapitation. * Gracia Alta, finds Bridget too extreme for her standards, calling her an "animal rights version of ETA". * The TT10, despite being accepting to all, dislike Black Lives Matter because of vandalism and African members said that digging up Nathan Bedford Forrest's grave and vandalising Confederate monuments was "poor craftsmanship" and "barbaric over-kill", this is played straight when an 18-year old boy is shot dead by a rioting activist who took a gun off a policeman. * Gadadhara Bobbalu, despite being GBS leader, he was genuinely horrified when Mairead came in with the scars from Tómas on her arms and legs. * Ri Dae-Jung wears a yellow ribbon in his hair once every April 16th to remember the Sewol Ferry dead and actually cried and met victim's relatives. * Toshio dislikes sexual assault and he showed clear horrification when he was shown the footage of Joseph and Maria being cornered by BLM members. * Grave desceration is greatly frowned upon by both sides, so, both sides are very careful with areas with graves. * Despite Jane's non-extreme Irish republican views, she has made it clear she doesn't like dissident Irish republicans, claiming "that they are a disgrace to the Irish republican name" and says "a true republican follows the peace than violence", even banning them from joining her corps, she even turned away a Saoradh member when he tried to join up. * Both sides agree that they do not like Judge Rotenberg Center, Joseph McNamara described it as a "torture center" and "Andersonville and Douglas POW camp for disabled and autistic children". * A whole lot of the regiments and units in the TT10 do not allow convicted terrorists in their ranks, when Jane found out that one of her members was a convicted terrorist, she had him executed. * Despite Satsuki's fascination with mass murderers and serial killers and likes talking about them at the dinner table to annoy Mikey, Not even she would talk about the Moors Murderers at the dinner table, calling Ian Brady "the lowest form of life on earth" and Myra Hindley a "cunt". * One of the nicknames that Ri Dae-Jung and Ri Min-Li really hates are Ian Brady and Myra Hindley respectively, Ri Dae-Jung even commented "Do NOT fuckng compare me and her to those pieces of shit", This makes sense as both are 11, almost around the same age as most of their victims * The GBS was horrified at the death of 18-year old Patrick McCormick and offered to execute his killer, both GBS and TT10's black communities disowned Black Lives Matter. * Most of the team were shocked that Annie asked the team to kill her painlessly, even Toshio remarked "That's cold", but soon went on with it. * Satoko Kisho was disgusted at the murder of Patrick McCormick, considering she had two brothers that died wearing cosplay. * If GBS soldiers are stripping captured TT10 soldiers naked for humiliation, they refuse to do it to soldiers younger than 18, commenting "We're not pedophiles" * Not even Toshio would use the I Know A Song That Gets on Everybody's Nerves song and the Barney I Love You song as a torture technique, remarking that he isn't that merciless * GBS and TT10 have made it clear they hate NAMBLA (North American Man Boy Love Association), considering them "disgusting men" and refuse to let their members join their ranks and even provoided arrest warrents to members of it. * An African-American member was fired for being so racist toward white members that not even the black supremacists of the TT10 wanted him. * Shuya doesn't allow far-right Japanese nationalists to join his regiment in the TT10 since a lot of them harrassed Korean and Chinese members, Shuya is Papa Wolf to his fellow soldiers and one thing he will not tolerate is political-induced bullying. * Toshio doesn't use sound torture techniques on autistic inmates, claiming that he isn't that cruel, considering his mother has autism. * Mikey may have tried to get Maria into trying girly stuff, but he is disgusted at John claiming that only Marvel fans should be male, as shown in the episode Ruined the Franchise, as Ichiro and he liked Marvel comics, and is somewhat conflicted on Maria liking it, he's happy she likes it, but unhappy she doesn't like dolls or any stereotypical-girly thing. * Jann is so extreme not even Mikey, who was a fundamentalist Christian didn't wanted to be associated with her. * Most of Maria's American relatives, who were mostly white Anglo-Irish Protestants (With the exception of Joseph, Saoirse, Mick, Aofie and their ancestors, who were Catholic and were the last Catholic members since Mia converted to Protestantism) have made it clear they hate the KKK or any white supremacist group. * Jane doesn't allow people from dissident republican parties to join the Irish corps, claiming "I fear them indoctrinating members of the Irish corps" * Despite Jane's Irish republican background, she understands British remembrance days silences and calls out on anyone interrupting them. * Jane is even horrified at Tómas, both came from republican backgrounds, but Jane was motivated by compassion and love while Tómas was motivated by severe intolerance. * Patrick McCormick, who is a Celtic supporter, has made it clear he dislikes the Green Brigade, calling them "The most intolerant b*****ds ever", he is also against sectarianism, makes sense as his favorite Gaelic team, Brothers Pearse GAA is from England, and his father is quarter-English * Arthur, who is English has called out extreme loyalists, considering them insane. * Toshio insists that Ri Dae-Jung is "a million times worse than he is" * Mikey insists that he loves Maria, and wouldn't hurt her despite his gender views, saying that he "would never hurt her, she loves Marvel comics, but, I'm very conflicted, I'm happy she loves it, but a bit unhappy she doesn't like girly things", he’s even protected her against Derek. * While he is a WWII-era German sniper, Dietrich hates Adolf Hitler. Ironically, he has a passion for Downfall parodies. * Despite Ri Dae-Jung's lack of empathy, he has noted sympathy for Mairead, who was bullied to death. * Ri Dae-Jung has made it clear he hates faith healers, and even called the police on a couple who refused to take their cancer-striken son to the hospital. * Ri Dae-Jung was horrified at what GBS dissidents have done to Apisi Chemado, as he was a survivor of a program that trained children to be psychopathic killers. * Ri Dae-Jung hates Rosario Amor, when she started to flirt with Marie, who was 11, he got angry and started beating her. * Ri Dae-Jung was extremely horrified at what Russian GBS members have did to Dmitry Volodin, makes sense as he was an assassin hired by Russians, he was even more disgusted at the fact that if Dmitry brought home animals, they would starve him for at least three days before giving it to him as cooked meat. * The GBS leadership were unaware that Russian GBS members had kidnapped the 11-year old Dmitry Volodin and turned him into a Russian assassin and weren't even aware that they had an assassin working for them, this caused Dmitry's former handlers and the entire Russian corps to be the most hated out of the GBS, members of the RGBSC (Russian GBS corps) were hunted down, questioned about the project and tried for human experimentation and torture by the TT10. * Mairead often gets annoyed by people who defend Samuel the Otter's actions, when she heard of the ice cream incident, she refused to defend him and called Samuel the "dumbest idiot in the history of human events" * Despite Ri Dae-Jung's sociopathic and psychopathic tendencies, he found the the Moors murders to be one of the most horrifying things he had ever looked up. * Joseph Sokolov, the headmaster behind the White Burn Project and the colleagues who worked on it are some of the most detested, despised and hated out of the GBS that even the GBS offered a bounty on their heads, put simple, when even the most evil members of the GBS want nothing to do with you, you know you're a vile, irredeemable piece of trash. * Arthur Landers, who is the all-around nice guy who is fascinated with Irish history, even he dislikes Tómas MacSherry, calling him a "vile piece of trash" * Chau Thi, a femme fatale type, hates Another Nicholas' perverted behavior, going on to even telling him off for sending a photo of her being completely nude onto Twitter, as shown in the episode "Twitter Pornbots?!". * Most of the team members denounced the Zamii070 cyberbullying, even Marú, who plants curses, he is horrified by it and started to dislike Tumblr as a result. * Apisi Chemado, a fully ethnic Sioux may dislike people making fun of his Native American culture, but he does not tolerate people bullying others for liking things out of it and accusing them of "cultural appopriation" and even called out Mary Jinkers for bullying a female member because of her Pocahontas doll. * A majority of the homosexual, transgender and lesbian members do not like Mary Jinkers, they also called out campaigns like #GiveCaptainAmericaaBoyfriend, one insisted that "they don't need to be everywhere in the media”, Mary was also upset that Maria, a tomboy, grew up in an anti-gay neighborhood. * Jane is anti-war. She is disgusted by Samad's motive, Jane told him "Irish kids were shot on the streets, but you don't see me doing this now..." * Despite Toshio's unusual behavior and interests in human experimentation and has a fondness of violent things like his mother, He does not approve of pornography or hentai and shows disgust. * Michael McNamara is a very strict father and was pretty strict to the twins while they were alive, but he disapproves of Giuseppe's motive, telling him that "Back when I was alive, it was considered acceptable, even necessary to beat children, spare the rod and spoil the child was a common belief when I lived in Ireland and America, but you sir, are a horrible parent, I only disciplined my kids if they deserved it." * Ailin and Liam O'Hare, Maria's 3x great uncles absolutely hate Tómas MacSherry, calling him an "irredeemable wreck who shattered the republican movement" * Ri Dae-Jung commented he felt like being sick at the photo Another Nicholas took of Mairead, commenting that "it was the ultimate combination of Fan Disservice" * Mi Jung-il, who doesn't even get along with Ichiro Tachimi was disgusted at Eric joking about how Maria "was dragged and raped" when the second part wasn't even true. * Maria Tachimi is against feminist mothers forcing their daughters to be tomboys and vice versa, Maria said that ”Being a tomboy is a choice, just like Optimus Prime had said, Freedom is the right of all sentinent beings, This is not the America my ancestors fought and died for, this is the Divided States”. * Despite the Kimmings-Tachimi’s stance on LGBT, They condemned the Orlando shootings. * A lot of African-American members hate Josephine Armstrong, even Maria’s ancestors, especially Michael and Joseph McNamara hate her. * Michael McNamara was the only known survivor of the massacre of his Gaelic-speaking village as a child, condoned Masaru killing Samadi, saying Samadi “was an irredeemable wreck who should have been killed.”, Michael was the first on the scene during the Nannyatropolis Community Center massacre, he saw a young girl hiding behind a wall. * Michael also doesn’t even hate Arthur, who is English, Michael even tells him that what happened in Sionnaigh Tine wasn’t his own fault. * Hayleigh Sevick hates Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel, calling her ”batshit crazy”, unlike Bridget, Hayleigh actually likes Pokémon, seeing Pokémon Amie and Refresh as a teaching tool on how to care for animals and pets, despite most Pokémon fan’s views on Pokémon Black & Blue, She says the games are just parody, but very stupid parodies and considers them her least favorite games. * Unlike Bridget, who condoned the shooting, calling the victims and survivors “animal abusers”, Hayleigh condemned it full stop, and wanted to help the victims. * Satsuki Tachimi doesn’t decapitate or mutilate Barbie or My Little Pony dolls that belong to close friends, she even cleans Annie Jamie-Twigs’ Barbie and Ken dolls. * All the Indian members were annoyed at Apu being removed from The Simpsons, with one of them saying “Those SJW people don’t care for us, They want to control us!” * Even Another Nicole is ashamed of her male counterpart’s actions, Another Nicholas is now a convicted pedophile. * Satsuki Tachimi called out Raven Lotz on her behavior, Satsuki herself loves slasher and horrir films aswell, but she also finds the fact Raven scares her siblings repulsive * Bad Ending!Maria doesn’t brag about her killings unlike other gangsters, saying only “scumbag idiots who want to fucking die by the police“ brag about the people they killed. * The Tarot clan allows either the firstborn son or daughter to be the heir instead of relying on sons, if the firstborn dies before they can have children, they allow the second or third child to take their place such as in the case of Mia. Category:Lists